It is known in the art to which this invention pertains to electrodeposit nickel as a substrate for the subsequent electrodeposition of chromium in order to impart to a metallic surface satisfactory corrosion resistant properties. It has been proposed primarily for the purposes of improving the brightness of platings made from conventional nickel baths to use addition agents which are the reaction products of polyamines and unsaturated or acetylenic compounds typified by propargyl alcohol. Representative of this state of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,549, and generally related thereto is U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,154.
However, applicants have found that these generalized teachings of the prior art are not applicable in the area of iron-nickel electrodeposition, and in many cases produce on the basis metal deposits unacceptable as to their leveling properties, or do not possess the requisite degree of brightness.